


負傷而行

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 情感是虛假的，但悸動是真的；話語是虛假的，但快樂是真的。
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	負傷而行

**Author's Note:**

> ※營業文學  
> ※BE預警  
> ※天雷、OOC，慎入  
> ※感謝身旁獎白小夥伴不殺之恩！

徹底清醒，其實也只是一個瞬間。

第一次巡迴演唱會的unit曲，低沈暗啞的尾奏流淌在場館內，漫天飛舞的紙花中，表演完歌曲的兩人，隨著升降台緩緩的消失在舞台上。

從升降台下來的白岩瑠姬輕瞇著雙眼，有些不能適應突然變化的光線，他平緩著自己的呼吸，腦中卻迴盪著剛剛的旋律。

這是一首敘述感情注定無疾而終的歌曲，卻用纏綿的雙人舞來詮釋，他指尖上還停留著被觸摸過的溫度，甚至為剛剛專注對視的深情而內心顫慄著。

突然很想知道與那城獎現在的心情，是不是也與他一樣。他們是粉絲口中相性最好的組合，也是工作上最合作無間的搭檔，所以這首編舞曖昧十足的曲子，在討論時毫不猶豫的就由他們來出演。

適應了後台昏暗的光線，他回頭，望向在他後面走下升降台的搭檔。

有人說感情是藏不住的，愛你的人，眼神裡總有獨特的光彩，充滿著溫柔與愛意，明亮而生動。他曾在多次在螢幕中的自己看到這般情意，在剛剛的舞台上，進入歌曲的高潮處，一個近幾接吻的編舞動作，近距離的對視中，他能肯定對方也有相同悸動的情緒。

工作人員低聲交談以及前台觀眾熙攘的聲音，模模糊糊的從傳來，他在等待。

與那城從陰影處走出，抬眸與白岩四目相接，沈靜的眼神，就如同平常溫柔沈穩的他那樣。

卻不見任何情意。

尾奏的最後一個音落下，白岩體內一直沸騰的熱度褪下，轉而吞噬全身的是刺骨的冰冷，他突然意識到這些日子以來無處安放的情感，是如此的多餘。

是他踰越那條名為「營業」的那條線。

\------

就像當初溫柔的全盤接受營業的提議般，當白岩主動退開時，與那城也沒說什麼。

其實結束某段關係，並沒有想像中的難。

工作期間的白岩依舊是那個閃耀的王子，毫無破綻，閒暇之餘與成員間的玩笑嬉鬧也沒少。但房門一關，只有他知道自己的狀態並不好。

就像鬆了一顆螺絲般，表面運轉正常，但內部零件慢慢鬆脫，逐漸的無法控制。

掬起一把水拍打在臉上，即使是冬日午後的陽光也沒有將水溫熱，寒意從肌膚滲透，讓白岩忍不住呼了一口氣。

透過濕潤的髮梢望向鏡子，裡頭的人影比他想像的更憔悴，連續好幾天的失眠，在他眼底映下深深的黑影，更顯得臉色蒼白。

把阻礙視線的濕髮別到耳後，白岩關起流水，將那個異常的自己鎖在浴室。

幾個月前換了宿舍，厚實的門板阻隔了房間外的所有聲響，把一室的寂靜留給白岩。

餓飢後知後覺的到來，拿起手機想點外送，前後看了一會兒，不是覺得太油膩、就是太重口，這些日子來他的胃口已經被養叼了，即使飢腸轆轆也沒有想吃這些食物的慾望。

這個吃午餐太晚、晚餐太早的尷尬時段，讓他也不好意思去別的成員那蹭吃的。打開冰箱，除了幾瓶可樂孤零零的立著，他別無選擇，只能拿起喝了幾口，冰涼甜膩的液體沿著食道滑進胃裡，短暫的緩解了飢餓感，卻讓心更顯得空虛。

他回到床上，躺回已經溫度散去的被窩裡，做著徒勞無功的掙扎，不論是止飢、入眠或是——讓自己更好些。

帶著水氣的髮梢在枕巾上印下水痕，他側著身子望去，如今算是寬廣的房間內並沒什麼擺設，所以矮桌上的紙盒顯得特別引人注目。那是昨日川尻蓮拿來的，向來心思細膩的同齡隊友，總是能直接卻又適當的展現他的關心。

「這是擴香瓶。」察覺白岩的疑惑，他輕巧地拆開包裝邊解釋著：「能幫助入眠的，我想你需要。」

僅是轉開了瓶蓋，薰衣草的味道立即飄散了出來，很快的這股溫柔沈靜的淡香便溢滿了整個空間。

被陌生的氣味包圍，這令白岩有些不習慣，他抱緊了懷中柔軟的抱枕，半張臉埋了進去，僅剩一雙眼盯著川尻蓮。

「換一種味道，換一種心情。」川尻蓮並沒有繼續動作，而是又把瓶蓋轉緊放回包裝盒裡。他深知任何的改變都不能急於一時，要不要使用擴香的決定權在白岩身上。

細心的將緞帶綁回包裝上後他抬頭，看見白岩愣愣的直視他的方向，似乎在思考什麼，川尻蓮耐心的等待。

片刻後，白岩才緩緩開口：「我是不是很笨？」

聲音從抱枕下傳出，聽起來悶悶的。

「是挺笨的。」川尻蓮不假思索地回答完又補了一句：「不過沒人在這種事情上面聰明過，所以我覺得還好⋯⋯？」

白岩瞪了他一會兒，忍不住吐槽：「你到底是來關心我，還是看我笑話的？」

「當然是關心你的呀。」他狐狸般的雙眸閃過一絲笑意。

不在意白岩控訴的目光，他盤著腿左搖右晃的看起來很愜意，但眼神情十分認真。

「與其問別人笨不笨，不如問自己後不後悔吧。」

現在凝視著這瓶擴香，昨天的問句似乎又迴盪在耳旁。

後悔嗎？

他記得每一個瑣碎卻又深刻的瞬間。

提出營業邀請時對方困惑，隨後又坦然接受的神情。

第一次說出設定好的台詞，兩人對視後彆扭忍笑的尷尬感。

節目中默契問答，不用提前對答案總能得到最高分的時刻。

一點一滴將對方的習慣融入自己生活之中，總有準備好了晚餐、失眠時的深夜長談......

這些記憶如今回想起來，沉重的令人喘不過氣，但它並不枯燥乏味，快樂總伴隨著痛，幸福卻在這曖昧不明的界線中而生。

嬉笑聲模模糊糊的從緊閉的窗外傳來，應該是成員們結束行程回到宿舍。時間不知不覺已來到傍晚時刻，白岩從被窩裡坐起身來，緩慢的挪動到矮桌旁，照著昨日川尻蓮相同的步驟，一步一步拆解包裝。

薰衣草的味道又縈繞於房間之中，他默默的放進了擴香棒，將它擺置在高櫃上。

陌生的味道充斥著鼻腔，混沌的思緒像被劃開一般，在重重迷霧散去後，他得到了解答。

情感是虛假的，但悸動是真的；話語是虛假的，但快樂是真的。

對於當初做的決定，絕不後悔。

他想起最一開始摻雜入私心的那一刻，那種一廂情願、奮不顧身的感覺，突然就釋懷了。

他不在乎用多少時間療傷，甚至不在乎傷口是否有癒合的可能，在未來漫漫的人生中，他願意負傷而行，一如來路在懸崖邊行走的艱苦。

因為痛楚也能成為一條路。

悲傷也能成為一條路。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇一直有模模糊糊的概念，但化為實體竟然比想像中的困難重重，在此感謝ㄏㄖ深夜幫我理清頭緒，雖然我還是迫在眉睫的時候才趕完，結尾還直接借用我以前寫過的文收尾（。）整篇文章很粗糙，還請大家見諒QAQ


End file.
